Hey Jess
by Dathtato
Summary: A story where in Jess, Lena's assistant, attempts to flirt and eventually ask a certain blonde reporter out. Basically pure fluff.


**Hey Jess**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who favourite, follow or comment. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know. If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment**

"Hey Jess. Lena in?" The blonde asked as she set a coffee down for the assistant. She always brought along a cup for Lena's assistant when she came to lunch with Lena, it was the least she could do she knew the struggles of being an assistant for a powerful female leader.

"Yup. All free." Jess answered nervously. She hoped Kara didn't pick up on it. She could feel her own cheeks grow warm as the blonde smiled at her. The blonde nodded at her and walked to her employer's office. She could faintly hear Lena and Kara talking. She hoped the blonde or her boss wouldn't notice she had a crush on the reporter. It was very hard to hide, especially when the blonde looked at her with that smile that could blind the sun.

"Hey Jess. Lena in?" The blonde asked as she set a coffee down for the assistant.

"She's here, Kara." Jess said cheerfully, slightly pursing her lips to show her new lipstick off. The blonde looked at her with a frown for a second and then immediately cheered up again as if she had solved a mystery.

"Nice lipstick, looks good on you." Kara turned and walked into Lena's office, missing the furious blush on the assistant and the soft bashful thank you.

"Hey Jess. Lena in?" The blonde asked as she set a coffee down for the assistant.

"All yours." She said with a smile. She hoped the blonde would notice her new outfit, she had bought it just to make an impressions on the woman.

"Thanks!" The blonde called over her shoulder as she sauntered into the office.

Jess sat down at her desk feeling sad that the blonde hadn't noticed her outfit. Opting to rather work than sulk she almost didn't notice when the reporter emerged an hour later and greeted her. "Bye!" She called after the woman.

"Oh almost forgot! Nice outfit, you'll ma-" She couldn't hear the rest as the elevator shut and muffled the blonde. Not that she cared, Kara had said the outfit was nice. She felt as if she was floating on clouds.

"Hey Jess. Lena in?" The blonde asked as she set a coffee down for the assistant.

"Phone call but you can go in so long." She said standing behind the flowers someone had sent her. There was no note attached saying who it was from but the rest sounded so much like Kara, so full of hope, that it had to be from her.

"No, that's fine. I'll wait out here while she finishes. Pretty flowers, who sent them." Jess heard the casual tone but to her ears it sounded so forced. She decided to continue the ruse then if the blonde was playing games or too shy to admit they were from her.

"No idea, must be a secret admirer." She said wagging her eyebrows.

"Well that's good. Everyone needs someone in their life." The blonde said sincerely. She really meant it, everyone deserved that special someone and she saw her regularly.

"I agree, that wa-" She started wanting to ask the blonde out on a date.

"Kara!" Lena called happily from her door where her head was hovering out sideways. Kara nodded to Jess before walking to join Lena who had disappeared again. Jess was almost crushed now, she was so close and the timing had been perfect until Lena popped out. She would have to wait until another moment like that occurred.

"Hey Jess. Lena in?" The blonde asked as she set a coffee down for the assistant. It was always the same coffee but it always tasted like heaven. Jess had briefly thought that maybe Kara was an angel who brought it just for her.

"Yeah, she's waiting." Jess muttered dejectedly. It had been two months and that moment had never come again. She was starting to lose hope. She watched Kara walk in and went back to work.

"What's wrong?" Kara stood beside her and she almost had a heart attack. She glanced at her watch and saw an hour had passed.

"What?" She asked as she got her heart rate under control.

"You seem sad, what happened." More like what didn't happen she thought. She couldn't tell Kara the truth so she scrambled for a lie.

"A-um-My goldfish was diagnosed with depression."

"Oh no, that's so sad. How do you help it with that?" Kara had never heard of a fish getting depression but the assistant had no reason to lie.

"I-I-I need to get him a partner." She continued having no idea where any of this was coming from. She had never owned a pet and if she did why would it ever be a fish.

"So will you?"

"Will I what?" She was so nervous she was starting to lose track of her own lie.

"Get him a mate."

"I don't know, they're high maintenance and the pet shop is such a hassle and I would have to do it over the weekend but no one enjoy being alone in shop and-" She rambled.

"I'll go with you! It sounds fun."

"Uh sure. Sounds good." They spent a few seconds arranging when and where to meet and then the blonde left. Jess felt like she was floating on clouds. Only one problem sent her crashing to earth. She knew nothing about fish, so she started to do research on it.

She felt like she had had the perfect day. She and Kara had had breakfast together before walking to a nearby pet shop. There she had seen the most adorable side of the blonde as every time the woman saw any small fluffy animal she melted. They had spent almost an hour just looking at the mammal animals before the blonde had blushed and apologised for wasting time. So they went on to buy a female goldfish and some food. She had claimed she was out to make it a bit more believable. It was nice to talk to the blonde outside of a work environment.

"Hey Jess. Lena in?" The blonde asked as she set a coffee down for the assistant.

"Yup." She said with a cheerful smile. She would ask the blonde out after lunch.

An hour later she saw Kara walk out and quickly applied some lipstick. She stood up as Kara approached her desk on the way to the elevator.

"Kara." The blonde wore that same cheerful expression as always and she felt her own confidence grow. "Would you let me take you out on a date?" The blonde looked at her for a second and started laughing. She felt awkward standing there and decided to laugh with.

"That's really funny, Jess. Seriously one of the best jokes I heard so far." Kara congratulated with the utmost sincerity. As Kara walked away she was still laughing and talking to herself. Saying things like the joke was funny because Jess knew she was dating Lena.

That had sent reality crashing down on the assistant, Kara hadn't been having lunch with Lena. They had been having dates.

A week of self-deprecation and ice cream later Jess was walking down the street returning from work she accidently bumped into someone. 

"I'm so sorry. I was lost in thought and-" She rambled picking up the strangers bag she had knocked down.

"It's quite alright. Accidents happen." The brunette with short hair said to the frazzled woman.

Seeing her victim for the first time she almost drooled. "At least let me buy you a drink to make up for it."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


End file.
